


Victorian Values

by Anonymous



Series: boys of the raven variety (my TRC fics) [7]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Probably some sort of foreplay honestly, Timeline? No
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: God,” he says, “I feel like a Victorian gentleman, with all this weighty avoidance of kissing.”
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent
Series: boys of the raven variety (my TRC fics) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827523
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Victorian Values

Gansey laughs. 

“God,” he says, “I feel like a Victorian gentleman, with all this weighty avoidance of kissing.” His tone is light, but a smoky sort of lightness, the sort with some immutable  heat  behind it. He could just be joking around, unless Blue wants him not to be. 

And  God,  or  Glyndower,  Blue  wants.  She studies the pink flush to her boy-king’s face and feels her breath catch in her throat. 

“Tell me about it,” she demands. He gulps—she can see his chest rising and falling under his salmon polo-shirt, fast and trembly like a hummingbird-wing. 

“When we were on the lake,” he says thickly, “and you jumped in—you’re a  marvelous  swimmer Jane, did I ever tell you that—and well...” 

His face is more red than pink now. He’s performing some kind of complicated movement with his eyebrows like what he had thought was too  filthy to be discussed by any method other than vague allusion. 

“And?” Blue presses, heated by sight of him so clearly undone. She wants to memorize his face, his fluttering-shirt, his bashful upwards glance filtered through his lashes. 

“It sounds stupid,” he protests. “You’ll laugh.” 

“I won’t,” Blue says instantly, “I promise.” 

Gansey takes a deep breath, the sort that shudders through him like a tremor along a fault. And then he says—

“Your shoulder....you had taken off your shirt to jump in, and you had a sports-bra on underneath— I couldn’t stop looking at your shoulder, wet and shining in the heat, and feeling like I was about to pass out. It felt like thatsight would kill me before any kiss had the chance to.” 

And that’s what this is about, isn’t it?  _Kissing_. Blue wants his lips so badly her hands shake with it. 

Instead, because she has to touch him, to press herself against him— because it’ll stop her from doing something worse— she buries her face in Gansey’s chest, arms locking in a vice-grip around his ribs. He lets out a sound like he’s been punched. 

“Thanks,” he mumbles into her curls. It’s not sarcastic. 

“I want to make out with you so bad, asshole.” She rumbles against the shadow of his beating heart. 

Gansey laughs. 


End file.
